Run Away Lily
by eliza.writes.stuff
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is a runner. It's what she does. What happens when the person she's running from catches up to her? Everyone is in for a surprise when Lily's secret is finally revealed. Long One-Shot


_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters related to it, I wish I did, but I'm not that talented. All the credit goes to J.K. Rowling. _

**Run Away Lily**

**Prologue**

I'm a runner. It's what I do. I know it is not in my blood, and I know that it is the opposite of what people expect of me, considering my family, but it's inescapable. I see a bad situation and my mind just tells me to go. I know it's wrong, but I truly can't help it.

I say that now knowing I'm about to do it again. Only this time is different from all the other times I've run away. This time I don't want to be found and I most certainly do not plan on coming back. When I was little running away was once a monthly, sometimes weekly, occurrence in the Potter household. My parents eventually realized my little cry for help was more of me dealing with my problems or blowing off steam. My dad even commented once that this "habit" was a sign of "independence." Those situations were different though. I would run away because my older brothers, James and Albus, were always picking on me and didn't want their little sister to follow them around all day. All I would end up doing was climbing in my tree house for an hour or so before eventually coming down to help my mum make lemonade and cookies. As I got older, the reasons became slightly more complicated. Rather than just fleeing from the torment of my brothers, now I fled from my parents when they became too nosy. Again, my safe place changed to my cousin, and best friend, Dominique's house. I wouldn't walk there of course; I just used the Floo network. But again, those times were different; I had every intention of returning, whether it is going on my own terms, or being found.

I don't want to be found. I don't want to come back. I want to disappear.

* * *

><p>It's so early in the morning when I go to leave that I notice that the sun hasn't even risen yet. Damn. I'm never up this early. It would be very uncharacteristic if I wasn't currently doing something even more characteristic. As I look back at my childhood home, I take one last picture. After all this is the last time I'm never going to see my safe haven. I want the moment to last. I always take pictures. I think I do it to remember where or what I'm running away from. A lump catches in my throat and the tears begin to fall. I know I can't stay. I can't put my family through the shame of knowing me. I can't disappoint my parents in knowing that I, Lily Luna Potter, am nothing like a Potter. I just hope that they forgive me someday, and that they don't look for me after the read the note.<p>

_I don't know who will read this first, but I know you will all read it eventually. Please don't worry about me. I have to do this. It was time for me to leave anyway. Just know I wasn't kidnapped, or murdered, or lost. I just can't stay anymore. I don't know when, or if, I'll be back. Please just don't worry, please. I never meant to hurt you, or disappoint you, especially you Dad. Tell Albie to go for it, he'll know what I mean. Tell James I'm so proud of him, and tell mum I love her so much and thank you for everything. I'm so sorry._

_Don't look for me; I don't want to be found._

_All my love and regret,_

_Lily_

I walk to the apparition point, knowing exactly where I'm going first. I stop to place a hand on my stomach and smile, knowing this is for the best. Then without a second glance, I'm gone.

* * *

><p>I tap on Domi's window, lucky for me it's on the first floor otherwise I would have to risk even more and apparate inside her room. When she finally comes to the window, she knows.<p>

"I was wondering what time you would get here." Domi says as she opens the window to let me in, her blonde hair in a bun, wearing a blue t-shirt and grey shorts.

"I couldn't leave until I was sure everyone was asleep, and of course James decided to go out tonight and come home pissed." I answered her. She just looks at me for a moment, and I can see in the moonlight that her eyes are brimming with tears. I made her promise to keep my secret. We've been Secret Sisters since we were six, and I knew she would understand. Domi was the only one who ever understood, and she was the only one who knew the whole truth, well almost the whole truth

"Please don't cry Domi. You know I have to do this, it's what's best for everyone." I whisper as I wrap her into a hug.

"I still think if you just told him the truth, you wouldn't be doing this." She whispers back.

"He wouldn't understand and you know that! He left, remember? He doesn't want me." I desperately try to explain to her for what seems like the millionth time.

"Lily, he still loves you, you just got into a fight. Despite what lies you tell yourself to justify this stupid decision, I know that you still love him too!" her voice was rising as her anger quickly changed her face from one of sympathy to one of rage and frustration.

"Domi, can't you see that's why I have to leave. If I stay, then everyone will know. This could kill my parents." I say. By now she's staring at me with her arms crossed in front of her chest, I know its coming, and I just have to prepare myself for it.

"And you don't think that when your parents wake up in the morning to find that their only daughter is gone that that won't kill them?" She says all the compassion in her blue eyes gone.

I sigh, "Domi, please. I'm not strong enough to do this. Besides, Secret Sisters 'til the end, right? You promised you would help me. I need to start over, I need to move on if I'm ever going to grow up and take responsibility."

Now it's Domi's turn to sigh as she hands me the bags I left with her and pulls me into another more hug. "I'm really going to miss you Lils. I can't imagine this place without you. Please write to me, let me know you're okay?"

"Of course I will Domi. Don't tell, you promised. I'll write as soon as I get where ever I'm going."

With one last hug I turn to magically minimize my bags, and go through the window. For the first time in my life I feel guilty after a conversation with Domi, I've never kept something from her before. She doesn't know the real reason why I'm running away, why _we're _running away. With my hand protectively on my stomach again, I'm gone within seconds.

* * *

><p><span>8 Years Later-<span>

_Lily's Point of View_

"Mummy. Mummy wake up! Mummy wake up now!"

I slowly open my eyelids and focus on a little face pouting. The green-grey eyes looking back at me slowly move away as I take in the rest of my daughter. Her pout is gone and is quickly replaced with a smile. Her white blond hair is tied in the loose braid, but the curls are making it fall apart. As I wake up more I can clearly make out the freckles that are scattered across her pointed nose. I wonder how long she's been awake without me.

"Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" I ask as I sit up and kiss her forehead.

"Good, you slept in a long time though." She says to me with an innocent smile. I see the time and jump out of bed; if I don't hurry I'm going to miss my private meeting with the Minister of Magic.

"Anna Marie Malfoy, why did you not wake me up? You were well aware of my very important meeting today!" I holler as I fumble into the bathroom to grab a quick shower. Five minutes later I run back into my room, wand in hand as I do a drying spell for my hair, and slide into the closet.

"Can I come?" She asks as I search for something to wear.

"No you most certainly cannot, this is business!" I say, stressed about the time.

"You should wear the black pencil skirt, you look good in that!" I hear Anna yell from my bed. I can hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm not going today to get a date, Anna, I'm going for business." I sigh. She stands up and places both her hands on her hips and starts tapping her foot, "Would it kill you to try to get a date?" She huffs, and I swear I hear my mother's voice coming out of my eight-year-old's mouth. When she gets like that it is nearly impossible to remove myself from the dangerous situation, or I just give into what she wants.

As I walk back out of my closet in the pencil skirt and a white ruffled blouse tucked into it. I sit on the bed and put on my heels as Anna looks me over. Then I scramble to the vanity and apply my make-up. Finally ready. I turn for her approval and see a wide smile spread across her face.

"Wow. I knew you had it in you." She says as I finally take in her appearance. She's wearing her favorite jeans, a green t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. It suddenly dawns on me that I never called the sitter to have her watch over Anna and sigh again. She knows what this means, and her smile grows even wider as she exclaims "Let's go, we're going to be late."

Looking triumphant, she leads me out of my room, down the hall, and out the front door. She is just like her father.

* * *

><p><em>Scorpius's Point of View<em>

Her red, curly, hair was swarming around her perfect, heart shaped face. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to come alive as she met my grey ones. I love seeing her when she's like this, just Lily. As I lean in to kiss her, I hear her say "Wake up, Scor. Wake up."

"Wake up Scor. Wake up!" I hear my overly obnoxious roommate and best friend, Albus Potter, yell into my room. "You're going to be late for work!...Oi!" he shouts as I throw my pillow directly at his head. He throws it back and I catch it while I get up to get ready for work.

I walk into my closet and grab a pair of black dress pants and a blue button up shirt, quickly throw them on and head into the bathroom. I'm running so late at this point that I don't attempt to do anything with my messy white blond hair; I just try to pat it down. I then quickly brushing my teeth I Floo to work at the Ministry of Magic.

After heading to level two to the Auror offices, I got there just in time to hear my boss, Harry Potter, calling a meeting regarding a madman on the run. There is a bustling behind me and get out of the way just in time to see a mother walk by as she argues with her daughter.

"I don't understand why you won't even go out for a little while." The daughter pleaded with her mother, her blonde hair falling loosely down her back.

"I don't understand why you continue to talk about this when it is completely inappropriate. Anna, I am your mother, therefore I am the authority figure and what I say goes. I say this conversation is over." The mother argues back as she stopped and turned to her daughter, her red hair flaring around her face. As she went to start again her daughter did not follow. The mother stopped and looked to her daughter who was now standing with both hands on her hips, taping her foot.

"Fine, I promise you one date but then we drop the subject entirely." The mother sighs in defeat. A smirk quickly spread across Anna's face. "Can we please go now Anna, or do you have any other suggestions on improving my life?" There goes the smirk. They quickly rush up the hallway, and I fought to restrain a chuckle while they were within hearing distance.

I would not want to be that girl's father yet there was something familiar about the mother.

* * *

><p><em>Lily's Point of View<em>

"You stay out here and wait for me. Don't talk to anyone at all, and do not say your name. Okay?" I ask my daughter, she can tell from the look on my face that I mean business. She nods in agreement, and I kiss the top of her head again, straighten my shirt one last time, and head into the office.

There is someone else in there with the Minister.

Worse, it's Domi.

Even worse, she recognizes me,

As her eyes widened at the sight of me, the shock on my cousin's face tells me what I already know: I'm screwed.

"Lily? Lily is that you?" She asks as she stands and comes towards me. Unable to think fast enough, she pulls me into a hug and I can't fight the urge to hug her back. My secret is out so I might as well enjoy it, besides I've missed my Secret Sister beyond belief.

"Hi Domi. How are you?" I ask into her hair. I feel her go rigid, and I know I'm about to be yelled at.

"Lily Luna Potter, I don't hear from you in over a year and all I get is a pitiful 'Hi Domi, how are you?' Really? Even for you that's sad." She fumes. I can sense how she wants to continue yelling at me when the minister clears his throat to remind Domi of who else is in the room. Domi stops yelling, thank god, and turns to me and says as calmly as she can, "I'll wait for you outside. We have things to discuss." Before I could argue, Domi turned on her heal and left,

I sigh and turn to the minister ready to begin the meeting, "Hello again, Ms. Potter." The minister says warmly.

"Hello Minister, how are you today?" I ask as we sit down to business, all the while worried about Domi finding out about Anna, or worse, Anna's father.

* * *

><p><em>Domi's Point of View<em>

I slid down onto a seat outside the Minister's office, unaware of the fact that I was not alone and just sit there for awhile. When I looked to my right I saw a young girl, no older than eight or nine, with white blond hair and green-grey eyes. She looks so familiar.

Hello. I'm Dominique Weasley. Are you lost?" I ask, transfixed by her familiarity.

"No, I'm just waiting for someone." She says quietly. Normally I would leave it at that but I feel like I know her from somewhere.

"What's your name?" I ask, trying to find out more about her. I wait for a bit for her response but it doesn't come. I know she understands me, she just answered a question. As I was about to ask her another question, the door to the Minister's door opens, and Lily walks out. She stops and looks at me, then to the mystery girl, then back to me. When the girl goes to stand next to Lily, who she obviously knows, it clicks; I do the math and my head and finally the pieces fall into place.

"Oh, Lily Luna Potter, you have so much explaining to do."

* * *

><p>"Oh Lily Luna Potter, you have so much explaining to do." Domi says, not looking too pleased.<p>

"Wow Domi, I'm impressed. It looks like that demanding French attitude of yours has finally come around again. I haven't seen that since Sixth, maybe seventh year." I say in a desperate attempt to make her mad enough at me that she forgets who is standing right next to me. The look on her face tells me that any attempt will be a waste. "Fine lets just go back to my house and I'll tell you everything." I sigh.

"You're definition of everything or mine, because the last time you told me everything you seemed to have left out a rather young, blonde, freckly piece of information." Domi scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and look at me like I slapped her.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you the whole truth Domi but, I thought if I told you then you wouldn't have helped me. At the time that's all I could think about. Really though, can we go to my house? I would rather not discuss these things here." I'm silently pleading with her with my eyes. She seems convinced so without asking I grab her arm and Anna's and disapparate.

I take out two cups from the peach colored cupboards. As I put the water on for tea I slowly turned around to face Domi who was seated at the table waiting, I take the seat across from Domi and let out a big sigh. I take another deep breath and began the story.

"I think it would be best if I started from the beginning."

"I was sitting underneath my favorite tree on the grounds at Hogwarts. It was my fifth year and already I was beginning to feel the pressure for my upcoming O.W.L.s Just as I was about to throw my History of Magic book in the lake a tall shadow stood over me. I looked up and saw one of my favorite people in the entire school, my brother's best mate, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He and I had been good friend sever since Albie had him come over during the summer after their first year. I smiled up at him and held his gaze for a few moment a before he decided to plump down beside me. From that time on I found myself drawn to him wherever I went.

"As the days grew shorter, I felt myself spending less and less time with my Gryffindor house mates, and more time with the "Slytherin Snake." My little infatuation kept growing, and I soon found my self falling for him. Of course I was worried that he didn't return my feelings, so I tried to hide that part of myself. It didn't matter, because he could read me so easily. Right before we left for our holiday break I was walking down a deserted hall alone with Scor, and he kissed me. I felt like I was taken to another planet, like I was in my own private world with just me and Scorpius. Just like that, we were together. I begged him to keep it just between us; I did not need my brother, James, finding out about this. So we did, and we stayed together for four years.

"After I left Hogwarts, our relationship became heightened. We began spending more and more time together, and that's when I noticed that things were changing. Scorpius seemed to be growing restless. Our arguments were becoming fiercer, and forgiveness did not come as easily. My love for Scorpius always seemed like I wasn't good enough, and soon this idea was proven true.

"I heard the door slam late one night; Albus was out of town so I was staying at his and Scorpius' apartment for the weekend. Scorpius was just returning from work and I could tell that he was in a wretched mood. When I saw his face, I tried to prepare myself.

"_We have to talk Lily."_ He said, never the best way to start a conversation. "_This…thing we have going on here…it just isn't right anymore."_ He said while pacing.

"_What do you mean?" _I asked. I didn't think that the fights we were having were that bad, just a part of a relationship. Scorpius looked at me, and I knew it was coming.

"_We have to take a break from this Lily; we have to do something else. This just isn't how it's supposed to be for us."_ He continued, refusing to meet my eyes.

"_This isn't how it's supposed to be? What the bloody hell does that mean. I think everything is just fine if you ask me."_ I yelled, the Weasley temper quickly becoming apparent. I was terrified. I had just been to the doctor, and I knew that Scor and I had a problem, but know he was saying these things. I could feel my heart shattering.

"_Lil I just can't do this any more. Please try to understand."_ He said his voice barely above a whisper. I knew then that it was all my fault. I knew that I was the cause of all his pain. I knew that if I told him everything I would destroy his life. I felt the tears beginning to fill my eyes, and I made the decision.

"_If that's how you feel, then that's how you feel. I, um, I need some air."_ I managed to say, nearly falling apart. I stormed out of the house, and I could hear him calling out after me, but I was too quick. I disapperated right to Domi's house and told her everything, then told her what I planned to do.

"The next day I called Scorpius and told him not to worry, and that I was going back to my parents' house, and that I would talk to him soon. He agreed, and that night I left.

"A few months later I managed to set up a meeting with the minister. He was fully aware of my situation, and managed to distract my father who was tirelessly looking for me. I knew he would. I had written several letters to those who would miss me in the hope to discourage the search. The Minister gave me a job that allowed me to work from home and I started my life.

"Not long after that, I welcomed the most precious thing into the world, my little girl. I knew from the moment I found out about her that I wanted her; there was no doubt about that. I also knew that I couldn't tell Scorpius, because it would ruin everything. I wanted him to be happy, and he was just starting his life. This would ruin him. So I fled with our daughter, our little Anna Marie Malfoy, and I never looked back".

* * *

><p><em>Lily's Point of View<em>

"So that's it. You decided to leave without even telling him you were going to have his kid? God Lil, who does that? You owed him the truth!" Domi says after I finish telling her the story.

"What would you have me do, Dom? It isn't like I could just walk up to him a few months later with an enormous pregnant belly and take away his life. I loved him too much to do that to him, I still do!" I argue back.

"I've always known you were selfish, Lily, but I never knew that you would go this far. When you said you had to go I thought it was only for a few months. But no! That doesn't fit in with Lily's plan, and Lily always has to get her way!" Domi yells, years of frustration pouring out of her. "You just left us Lil, and you didn't come back. We didn't even get a letter for two months after you left. The entire family was a mess, we were all looking for you. I thought you mother was going to be hospitalized with how worried she was about you. Not to mention your father who searched high and low for you, and still does. Did you stop to think what it would do to them, what it did to me? I blamed myself, I could have stopped you." Tears started to roll down Domi's cheeks and I pull her into another hug. I knew I would hurt everyone by leaving, but I also knew I would hurt them so much more if I stayed. I don't argue with her any more because I know it will serve no purpose. We stay like that for a while, and I can tell that she'll continue to keep my secret and that I have my Secret Sister back for good.

* * *

><p><span>Four Months Later<span>

_Domi's Point of View_

I walk into Lily's house and am quickly greeted by Anna.

"Hey Nana." I say, she didn't want all the adults to call her Anna so I decided on Nana.

"Hey Aunt D. I missed you." She says as she runs to give me a hug. I can tell that something is bothering her, I may not have known her long, but Anna is an easy person to figure out, most of the time. We go into the living room and I see that Anna's purple binder is out, so I immediately know what's wrong.

"Anna, please tell me that you aren't still trying to get your mother a date. You know how it upsets her." I scold, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. I love her evil little plan, it reminds me of Lily when she was Anna's age.

"I just want Mummy to be happy. I know she could be again, but she won't even try." Anna sighs. She has been trying to get her mother to date for nearly a year now.

"Aunt D? Do you think that maybe you could help me? I know how much mummy means to you, she says you're the sister she always wanted, and I know you want her to be happy. So do you think that maybe you could try to convince mummy to go out?" she asks me, her eyes full of hope. I know I won't win this argument, she such a good manipulator. Another inherited trait from Lily?

"Fine." I sigh, secretly pleased. Lily is in desperate need of a social life.

"Really?" She asks, her face lighting up, "Oh thank you so much Aunt Domi, thank you so much!" She is so happy, but the wide grin quickly fades and is replaced with one of frustration.

"Aunt D, who are we going to set mum up with?" She asks.

"Just leave that to me, Anna. I know the perfect date." I say with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Scorpius' Point of View<em>

Being best mates with Albus Potter has always been an advantage for me. I escaped a boring summer every year while at Hogwarts. I managed to earn a job as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. I was welcome at the Burrow every Sunday, and enjoy the best dinner as a part of the family thanks to Albus' Gran. Most importantly, I met the love of my life.

Pushing that thought aside, I prepared myself for one of those privileges, and walked into the Burrow right as Sunday night supper was about to begin. I was on good terms with the entire Weasley/Potter clan, so I was not surprised with who came up to talk to me.

"Hello Scorpius, how are you this evening?" came the polite voice of Dominique Weasley. She and I were never really close, but we often chatted.

"Fine, busy with work and such. How about you?" I ask to continue the pleasantries.

"Oh you know the same really. I was a bit curious to see if you would do me a favor?" she asks.

"Oh, and what's that?" I'm rather surprised. Dominique has never asked me for anything before.

"You see I have this friend who hasn't been out in ages, and I was wondering if you could show her around for a bit." Dom says. Now I am even more confused. Did Dom just ask for me to go on a blind date?

"Did you just ask me to go on a blind date?"

"That was exactly what I was asking. So you'll do it?" she says with a grin on her face.

"Actually, I'm not interested in dating at the moment." I respond, really I'm not interested in dating anyone but a certain red headed Potter at the moment, but I don't know where she is, not for lack of trying.

"Well are you currently seeing anyone?" Dom continues, knowing the answer already.

"Well no but-." I quickly try to refuse but am quickly interrupted.

"Then I don't see the problem. She'll be at Diagon Alley at 8 next Saturday, look good. I promise you won't be disappointed." Dom smiles as she walks away. I know it's too late, and I'm stuck.

"What was that about?" I hear Albus ask as he walks up to me.

"I think I have a blind date for next Saturday?"

* * *

><p><em>Lily's Point of View<em>

"Lily! I have the most wonderful news for you!" I hear Dom yell as she walks into the house. When she makes it to the kitchen she has the strangest look on her face.

"Really? What's that?" I ask, a smile on my face. She hasn't changed at all.

"I got you a date for next Saturday." I nearly drop the plate I was drying off as she says this. She knows perfectly well that I don't want to date.

"You can not be serious?" I say to her, gripping the counter for support.

At this point Anna walks.

"Do my ears deceive me, or did Aunt D say that you have a date? That's wonderful news mum!" She is smiling so brightly that I just know they planned this.

"I'm not going!" I say once I've regained control.

"You promised, remember, that day at the Ministry? You have to go!" Anna says to me, frustrated, throwing her arms up for emphasis.

"Besides, I already asked the bloke and he agreed so it's too late to back out now." Dom says with a triumphant smirk. I glare in response.

"What? You already asked someone? I don't even know who he is?" I yell, why are they doing this to me?

"That's kind of the point Lils, you aren't supposed to know who he is." Dom days with fake sympathy.

"You set me up on a blind date? Am I that hopelessly pathetic that you think you need to set me up on a blind date?" I ask, hurt.

"Yes." Both Dom and Anna say at the same time.

I sigh in defeat, how did I get in this mess. This is pointless because I know there is only one person who I'll ever want to be with. I know this date will make them happy, so I nod my head in acceptance, after all it's only one date.

"What am I going to wear?" I ask Dom after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh we'll find something. What ever it is though, you have got to look great." Dom decided with a devilish smile. This can not possibly end well.

* * *

><p><em>Lily's Point of View<em>

Why am I doing this? Why am I here, in the bathroom, getting ready for a date I don't even wan to go on? Why did I let my best friend and daughter manipulate me this much?

I know the answer, because I no longer have a back bone.

I leave the bathroom and head back into my room where the purple dress that Dom and Anna spent hours picking out is laid out on my bed waiting for me. It is beautiful. The top is beaded and clings to my curves in the right places, and the straps wrap around my neck and criss-cross in the back. It clinches at the waist, and then flows smoothly down to where it cuts of at the knee, showing off my toned legs and hugging my hips. I slip it on, and head over to the vanity where I magically dry my hair, curl it, and pull part of it back.

I do my makeup and when that's done I just look at my reflection in the mirror. I look so different from the happy girl who used to look back at me, and sometimes I miss that girl. I know that things are different now, so with another sigh I stand up, put on the agreed upon black stiletto heels, and head to the living room.

When I walk in I can hear Dom and Anna gasp.

"Wow mum, you look amazing." Anna gushes, making me smile.

"Really you do. You look just like you did at the ball sixth year!" Dom continues, beaming at me. I know she wants to take full credit for this.

"Alright, I guess I should be leaving soon. Don't let anyone in the house, no boys, get to bed at a decent hour, if anything goes wrong call, and please don't burn the house down!" I say looking at Domi and Anna.

"I'm not a baby, mum, I know not to do any of that." Anna argues back.

"Oh I wasn't talking to you sweetheart, I meant that for Aunt Dom." I tell her before kissing her head. I can hear her laughing as I go to leave the room and feel Dom's glare at my back.

"You'll thank me for this later!" is the last thing I hear before apparating to Diagon Alley. When I get there I head to the restaurant that Dom told me about. I know I'm running a bit late. Once there I tell the host that I'm meeting someone, and he leads me to a table where I see a tall figure with white blond hair and grey eyes looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Lily?" I am going to kill Dom.

* * *

><p><em>Scorpius' Point of View<em>

She's late. I hate tardiness. The Host escorted me to a table and I've been sitting here long enough to wonder is my date is even coming. Not soon after I see the Host headed my way again, blocking the view of the girl Dom set me up with. He moves aside, and I can't believe my eyes. She's here, with her perfect auburn curls, and her perfect chocolate eyes. My Lily is here in front of me.

"Lily?" I ask, needing to hear her voice to make sure I'm not delusional. The look of shock on her face I'm sure matches the one on mine.

"Scorpius?" she whispers, her eyes growing wide at the sight of me. I want to garb her in a hug, yell at her for leaving, and kiss her all at the same time, but I don't. I can't move. The host clears his throat, and Lily takes the hint to sit down, not taking her eyes of mine for a moment, neither of us saying another word.

"What are you doing here?" She asks after what seems like a lifetime of silence.

"I could ask you the same question." I say in response, still to stunned to think.

"Well Dominique set me up on a date. Was that you?" She asks cautiously.

"The very same." I say, silently thanking Dominique for this.

"I am going to kill her." Is all Lily says before placing her head in her hands.

"What? Do you not want to be seen with me?" I ask, why isn't she happier to see me?

She looks up at me again, her eyes even wider, "No!" she tries to clarify "It's not that it's just…just…" she stammers, at a loss for words.

"Just what Lily?" I say coldly, my anger quickly filling me, taking over. "Just that you never wanted to see me again? Just that you thought you were rid of me? You left, Lily and didn't tell anyone where you were going! I never even got an explanation! You just took off without another word!" I shout at her, not caring who hears. I can see the hurt and anger flash in her eyes.

"Excuse me, I didn't owe you an explanation! You didn't want me remember? You told me that you didn't want to 'do this anymore!' You lost all rights to an explanation the minute you said that." She yells just as loud.

"What are you talking about Lily? I never said that. We got in one little fight, and you didn't wait long enough to work it out, you just ran away!" I roar.

"You did too say that!" She fights back.

I take a deep breath and just look at her. I never said that. I was trying to tell her that I didn't want our relationship to be a secret anymore. I wanted her to commit to me, I wanted her to marry me. She never even let me get the words out, she just ran out of the house.

"Lily, whatever you're referring to, you clearly have it wrong. I never said that I didn't want you. Nothing could be farther from the truth." I finally say after calming myself down a bit.

"It doesn't matter anyway. It's too late. I'm sorry to have wasted your time tonight, and I hope you have a good life." Lily says while standing up again, ready to leave.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're running away again?" I say as I get up and follow her out the door and to the street. When she doesn't turn around to look at me, I grab her wrist and whip her around.

"What are you doing?" she yell again, "Let me go!"

"Not until you talk to me!" I yell back. She's glaring at me, but she soon sighs and nods her head, so I apparate us back to the currently deserted Malfoy Manor. I'm still holding on to her wrist, afraid if I let go, she'll leave again.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" She asks, tugging her hand free from my grasp and going to sit on the armchair.

I continue standing and just look at her, "Merlin Lily, What do you think I want to talk about? The weather?" She just looks at me.

"Why did you leave?" I ask in a whisper.

"Because I had to." Lily says, refusing to meet my eyes.

"I don't believe that." I reply, shaking my head, "Why did you really leave?"

"I was afraid." She looks so broken.

"Afraid of what?" I ask her, not giving up. I know there's more that she isn't telling me.

"Of everything!" She yells as she stands up and paces, "Oh disappointing my family, of disappointing you, of hurting you, of getting hurt, of never seeing you again, of never getting over you. I'm terrified that one day I'll wake up and see that you've moved on, and that you're getting married, that I'll never know what it feels like to wake up in your arms again." When she finishes she just looks at me, her eyes full of uncertainty and fear.

"How can you possibly think that I could ever get over you? The only time you ever hurt me was when you left, and the only time you disappointed me was when you didn't come back. I never stopped looking for you. I never stopped loving you!" I yell meeting her gaze.

"I never stopped loving you either." With that I close the space between us and pull her into my arms before crashing my lips against hers. Even now, eight years later, it still feels so right. She kisses me back so fiercely, and before long I have her pushed up against the wall. When we finally pull apart to catch our breath I look into her eyes, trying to figure out what she's thinking.

"I have to go." She finally says as she pushes against my chest to move me out of the way.

"What? Why do you have to leave?" I ask, utterly confused.

"I just have to get home." She looks like she wants to cry.

"Lily, please don't leave again." I plead.

She looks at me with an expression that tells me that she doesn't want to go, but she has to. "At least don't disappear again." I say after seeing her face.

A weak smile comes onto her face before she walks up and kisses me again. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She promises before disapparating. I really hope she does. I don't think I could handle loosing her again.

* * *

><p><em>Lily's Point of View<em>

The minute I apparate into the house, I walk into the kitchen where Domi is sitting at the table with a wide grin on her face. When she sees my red eyes, the smile falls away. She stands up and I walk into her arms and just fall apart. After I calmed down a bit I tell here everything.

"I've made such an awful mistake." I say after what feels like hours of crying. How is it that I always end up in these situations? Dom pushes some hair out of my face, and looks at me sympathetically. I know she blames herself, but t isn't her fault really.

"If I just listened to you, then he would know the truth, and I wouldn't be here again. God, he will never forgive me." I can feel a new wave of tears come.

"Oh Lils, I'm so sorry. Maybe if you just told him, then he could forgive you. He loves you." Dom tries to reassure me.

"No one could ever forgive this, it's over. I ruined everything again." My voice is full of agony and pain, it's full of defeat. "He needs to know, he earned that right. I've kept him from her too long, I need to fix this." I finally decided. This is how it has to be. He may never forgive me but I'll be damned if he takes that out on our daughter.

I change into a yellow sundress, grab the huge leather bound book, and apparate back to the men I love. Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Scorpius' Point of View<em>

A faint knock o the front door pulls me from my thoughts of last night. I had her in my arms again, and I let her get away. Why did I let her get away again? I keep seeing her eyes right before she disappeared. She looked like she was in so much pain.

The knock on the door is louder this time, so I slowly get up and go to answer it. The little sleep I got proves to slow my movements. Once at the door, I open it to reveal Lily, holding an extremely large book and a piece of parchment.

"Hey." The brilliance of that little word is not lost upon Lily. She smirks at me, but only for a second then seems to lose confidence and looks down at her feet.

"I-I j-just w-wanted t-to give y-you th-this. P-please wait to o-open it, a-and read the l-letter first." She stutters as she hands me the rather heavy book and turns away. I'm really confused at this point, why did she give me this book? Before I can call after her she's gone. I close the huge doors and head into the nearest room. Once there a take a seat and pull open the parchment.

_Scorpius,_

_I can't try to make you understand the way my mind works. The decisions I made in the past affected you more than you know, and I'm truly sorry for that. I denied you so many rights that it isn't fair to you, and I know that you may never forgive me. What I hope to accomplish after you know the truth is that the only person you blame is me. I was scared when I left, but of more than what I told you last night. I was scared that once you knew the truth, then I would lose you forever. I realize now that you deserve to know everything, you always have. I can't give you back all the time you've lost because of me, but I hope that what I've done doesn't cost you the future. Please, don't blame her._

_All my love,_

_Lily_

_P.S. Her name is Anna._

I feel my heart stop. This can't be happening. I drop the parchment, and slowly open the leather book. The first thing I see is a baby, a little baby in Lily's small arms. The baby has a pointed nose and white blond hair. The next pictures show the same baby, only each picture has a different date hand written at the top. It seems like there was one picture for every week. I keep flipping through the pictures until I get to one where the baby is much bigger, she could be four or five at this point. Her appearance is so blended. Her curly hair, just like Lily's, is flying in all directions. Her pointed nose is scattered with freckles, her eyes are green with grey specs. She is perfect. I take a deep breath and try to let it all sink in. I have a daughter. Lily kept me from my daughter. I drop the book and storm out of the house. I know where I have to go.

* * *

><p><em>Dominique's Point of View<em>

It was a quiet Sunday morning, and when I finally get back to my house all I want to do is sleep. Lily just fell apart when she got home. I didn't realize just how much it would hurt her to see him again. I unlock my door, walk into my tiny apartment, and collapse on the couch. I feel myself drifting into sleep, then of course there's a loud pounding on my door. I groan at the sound. When I finally pull myself off the couch and shuffle to the door the git on the other side has started pounding harder.

"What." I yell as I pull open the door. To my great surprise it's a very angry Malfoy on the other side. He storms into y apartment and just looks at me with a death glare that would scare Harry Potter himself.

"Where is she?" he asks through clenched teeth.

"Where's who?" I ask trying to figure out why he's so upset

"Where's Lily, better yet where's my daughter? Take your pick?" He yells, all control suddenly lost. My eyes widen in understanding, how does he know about Anna? Did Lily tell him?

"You knew didn't you?" He yells again, inches from my face. When I don't respond he yells louder, "DIDN'T YOU!"

I take a deep breath "Watch yourself Malfoy, you don't want to do something you might regret! Yes I knew, but I only just found out. Besides, it wasn't my secret t tell." I fight back. How dare he come into my home and talk to me this way?

"I want to see my daughter right now." He says more calmly, but still enraged. I can see the pain in his eyes, and I know it was Lily who told him, she must be waiting for him to come.

"Fine."

We apparate to Lily's house and before I can say anything he storms through the door. I quickly follow behind him, wand in hand for safety, and see that Lily's sitting on the stairs right as you enter her house. Scorpius stands in the door way, unmoving just glaring at her. She stands up and looks over to her left and motions someone forward. I see Anna walk in, looking scared and stands in front of Lily.

"Anna, I want you to meet your dad." Lily says in a whisper. Then everything goes still.

* * *

><p><em>Anna's Point of View<em>

"Dad?" is all I can manage to say after Mum drops the bombshell. He's here. He's really here. After years of hearing stories about him, and my mother promising that we would be reunited some day, he's here. This isn't exactly how I planned to find out about my dad. For starters, I didn't plan on him glaring at my mother like she was the cause of all his pain. I most certainly did not plan on my mum looking at him like she wants to die. I can sense the tension. What aren't they telling me? Why is no one saying anything?

"Why isn't anyone talking?" I ask. My dad's eyes flash from me back to my mum and then I hear him speak for the first time.

"Lily, we need to talk." And just like that he walks past us, stopping for a second to look at me again, before heading into the kitchen. I look up at my mom, and she has tears in her eyes, but nods her head.

"Domi, I need you to get Anna out of here, I'll get a hold of you when it's time to come back." She tells Aunt D, when she looks at me again she tries to reassure me, "It's going to be fine, sweetheart, don't worry." She kisses my head, grabs my hand and hands it to Aunt D, who appararates us back to her house. When we get there I look at here and ask the only thought I've had for almost my entire life, "Why doesn't he want me? What did I do?" and then I cry. I know it's irrational, mum always said that Dad wanted me, but I can't help it.

* * *

><p><em>Lily's Point of View<em>

I just look at the spot where my daughter just stood, and take a deep breath. I walk into the kitchen and know what's about to come. He's pacing, it was always a bad fight when he started pacing. I just watch him for a while, not wanting to be the first one to talk, and I know he needs a moment to decide on how he wants to start this. He stops pacing just long enough to look at me, with disgust? He starts pacing again, and I take a seat at the small table, and wait.

After a few minutes, he finally stops pacing and grabs the counter for support. Without looking at me he says in a very strained voice, "Why didn't you tell me?"

How do I respond to that? To be honest, I never had an answer to that question. For a long time, I thought I was protecting everyone, that I was saving my family from disgrace, that I was saving him from being forced into a marriage, that I was saving myself from hurting him. It was all rubbish. Why did I not tell him?

"I don't know." I voice my thoughts.

"You don't know." He repeats, shaking his head. I look down at the table, silently hating myself for making a mess of everyone's life. When I chance a look at him, I see that he turned around to face me, and is just staring back.

"I didn't want to hurt you." I say, trying desperately to get him to understand, "I thought that if I told you about Anna, then I would ruin you're life. I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore, and I wanted you to be happy, because of how much I loved you. I ran away to avoid the questions I would get from everyone. The truth that we were together would come out and ruin everything, our families wouldn't accept it, and then when they found out I was pregnant, I knew they would force you into a life you always said you didn't want." I finish holding my head in my hands.

"You knew when you ran away that you were pregnant?" he asks, his voice laced with venom and ice. I nod my head, all I can do to keep from falling apart. I hear his fist smash into the wall, and it makes me flinch.

He turns back to me, ready to explode, "DID YOU REALLY THINK I DIDN'T WANT HER? DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULDN'T WANT TO KNOW? THE DAY YOU LEFT, I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU I DIDN'T WANT US TO BE A SECRET ANYMORE, THAT I WANTED TO MARRY YOU, THAT I WANTED TO STOP HEARING MY FRIENDS TALK ABOUT YOU. YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE." He screams. His wild eyes scare me, but I know I deserve them.

"I know, and I'm sorrier than I could ever tell you. I regret that decision so much that I would give anything to take it back. I'm so sorry. I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but don't take it out on her. This isn't Anna's fault, it's mine." I say with as much stability as I can. He just looks at me, I see something in his eyes change from fury, to pain.

"I can't give you back the time you lost with her; I can't give you those eight years. I'll be damned if I'm the reason you lose anymore time with her. She deserves better." My voice stronger now. He's still just looking at me, pain still in his eyes.

"I need time." He decides, before walking out of the kitchen, he stops for a minute and looks at me, "When's her birthday?"

"July, July 15th." And then he's gone. I succumb to the tears, and not wanting Anna to see me like this, I need time to compose my self. What the hell have I done? I want to take it all back, go back in time to kick myself for leaving. I destroyed so many lives. I pull myself up off the floor, not even realizing in the middle of my breakdown that I collapsed, and try to make myself look better before sending my protronus to Domi's house, telling her to bring my Anna home.

When I see her, I put on a fake smile, praying that she doesn't notice. I know Domi will but I give her a look that clearly says _we'll talk about this later_. Anna looks around, confused. I know she's looking for him, and the look on her face breaks my heart.

"Where's dad?" she asks. Time to think quickly.

"Oh sweetheart, he just had to run out for a while, but I know you'll see him soon." I try to reassure her as I pull her into a hug. "Will you do me a favor, Anna, and go upstairs to so I can talk to Aunt Domi quickly. Thank you." I watch Anna head upstairs, and I can feel Domi's eyes on me. When I turn to look at her, I see the concerned look in her eyes.

"Domi, I need your help with something."

"Yeah, what is that?" she says immediately

"I want to go home, I want Anna to meet her family. I want to stop hiding." I say, I've had this thought for a while now, but I was always scared that by going home, Scorpius would find out. "I've denied Anna her family for too long. She doesn't deserve being isolated. Do you think you could get the family together tomorrow night? I want them all there so that Anna doesn't have to go through this more than once, but tell them not to swarm her, it will be overwhelming." I finish. I look over to Domi whose smile has changed to one of pride.

"I was wondering when you would finally ask me that. I'm sure we can get that all set up for you." She says with an even wider grin, "Just leave it all to me."

* * *

><p><em>Lily's Point Of View<em>

"Anna, Anna darling, it's time to wake up." I gently try to wake my daughter up, "Don't make me get the bucket" That does it. Anna jumps out of bed and quickly starts getting ready. Domi sent me an owl this morning telling me that everything was set and that everyone, and I mean everyone, was going to be at the Burrow this afternoon. I had gotten up early and put on my black dress and my tan cardigan, wanting to look respectable when I reentered my family's lives. I got Anna ready, pulled back her white blond hair, and zipped up her green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. It was 11:30 by the time we got done. Only and agonizing half an hour to go until all hell breaks lose. While we wait I think about telling Anna the truth.

"Anna, I want to apologize." I say at last. She looks up from her book to my eyes. "I never should have kept you from you're family, and I'm sorry that I failed you. I just want to be sure you know that this is my fault, and it wasn't that you're family didn't love you. This is all my fault." I say as I let out a shaky breath. She comes up to me and gives me a hug.

"I love you mummy." And that's all I need to hear to know that I'm forgiven.

We decide to head out early, and so I grab her hand and apparate to the Burrow, we really aren't that early, but we hang back just the same. Five minutes to noon, Domi comes to the shed we were standing behind and tells us it's time. She walks ahead of us and we follow behind. I give her a minute to prepare the family, and look to Anna one more time.

"Are you ready?" I ask, and I see a smile spread across her face.

"Are you?" she retorts and I shake my head, grab her hand and walk into the future.

* * *

><p><em>Harry's Point of View<em>

We got an owl yesterday from Dominique, who hasn't written us since Lily's disappearance, telling us that we had to be at the Burrow tomorrow at noon, and that it was extremely important that everyone be there. I immediately become concerned that something is terribly wrong, so I canceled all meetings and apparated to Ron's to see if he got the note too. He did of course, and told me that he already talked to most of the family, and that they got letters too. This will be the biggest family gathering in at least a year, after Rose's wedding to Oliver Nott. Ron told me that even Charlie was coming from Romania. So here we are, waiting, at the Burrow, for Dominique to make an appearance.

The sound of someone clearing their throat was enough to pull me from my thoughts.

When I look up I see a rather frazzled Dominique Weasley trying to capture everyone's attention. She clears her throat again, but the chatter continues on. I was about to say something when the booming voice of my son, James, silences all.

"Oi, will you shut up already?" He bellows, obtaining a very rare silence.

"Thank you, James." Dominique says in a highly professional tone, "I'm glad you were all able to make it, it will mean a lot to our guest. I need you all to be very respectful of the people I have brought with me today, and I ask you not to crowd or ask too many questions. This is hard enough as it is, they don't need all the Weasleys and Potters, and well, everyone to overwhelm them." She finishes, looking nervously around the room. She motions someone outside the door to come in, and then stands aside. A collective gasp can be heard throughout the room, and I feel Ginny's hand grab onto mine for support. It's Lily.

She looks wonderful. No one moves, not even an inch. I look at Ginny, who has tears in her eyes and a look of complete joy on her face, and then I hear another collective gasp. When I look back to Lily, I see that she too has moved aside to reveal a little girl. She's holding Lily's hand, and keeps looking up to her.

"Everyone," Lily says in a voice that does not match the one I remember from al those years ago, "I'd like you to meet Anna, my daughter."

* * *

><p><em>Lily's Point Of View<em>

Everyone is just staring at me, but the only people I'm looking at are my parents, neither of whom is moving. I'm surprised to see that it's Albus to come up to me first and pull me into a hug. I forgot how much I missed him, and his hugs. When he pulls back I see tears in his emerald green eyes, the same as my father.

"Welcome home Lily, I've missed you so much." Is all he says, soon enough I'm being pulled into hug after hug, trying desperately to keep my hold on Anna. It is quickly becoming too much, leave it to the Weasleys to break the rules. It isn't until my brother, James, tells everyone to back off that I find Anna again, clinging to Teddy Lupin's arms. He may not be a real brother, but I always felt like he was. I walk up to him and give him a hug to, and notice that his hair has changes from it usual midnight blue, to yellow. He can change his appearance at whim, an idea that entertained my daughter throughout the many bedtime stories of the past. She sees that I wasn't kidding and her face lights up.

"Can you make your hair green?" she asks, and is delighted when Teddy does it. I stand there for a second and look at everyone who is still looking at me, happy faces al around, and then I see a face that is still in total shock, and I head in that direction.

"Hi daddy." I whisper, suddenly very nervous and sad at the same time. I feel my mother watching us from right next to my father, but I only look at him. It dawns on me that he's the one person that I never wanted to disappoint, knowing I would never live up to legend that is my father.

"Please say something." Is all I manage to say, the silence is deafening.

"Lily." And the next thing I know is I'm in my father's arms, and I feel like a little girl again. I start to cry. Why did I stay away so long? I never realized I would miss my family this much.

"I'm so sorry daddy." I sob into his shoulders. I feel my mother's hands push the hair out of my face. "I'm so sorry that I'm such a disappointment."

With this said my father pulls back to look me in the eye. "You have never been a disappointment Lily Luna Potter. I'm just so happy you're finally home." He smiles at me, and my mother hugs me. She smells like cinnamon, and the smell is just as comforting as it was when I was young.

"I want you to meet someone." I say to them as I go and grab Anna from Teddy's arms.

"Mum, Dad, this is Anna." She gives them the smile that wins people over in a heart beat, not that she needs to. Her being their granddaughter is enough to steal their hearts.

"Hello sweetheart, it's nice to meet you." My mother says, moving to be at eye level with her.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you too." She says, and then she gives my mother a hug. When she looks back at her and says "Are you the one who makes the gingerbread cookies?"

My mother laughs, "Yes, that's me. They were your mummy's favorites when she was little. I could make you some if you like."

"I would like that very much." And everyone starts laughing at little Anna, who fits in perfectly with the Potter/Weasley clan.

We stay for hours. We talk and catch up. I learn about everything I missed while was away, and it makes me really angry at myself for loosing so much time with my family. A very pregnant Rose comes up to me and asks how I am. I tell her a little overwhelmed, and I ask when the baby is due. We talk for a while and she fills me in on all the gossip. I haven't laughed so hard in a long time. I was happy to learn that Albus took my advice, and asked our friend Alice Longbottom out, and was even happier to learn that they were getting married. It seems that I missed so many weddings and birthdays, and I promise myself that I'll never lose that much time with my family again. I see Anna talking with James, who is an Auror now. I can't help but think about Scorpius, and how much he hates me. Now that everyone has met Anna, I know they'll draw the connection soon enough. My suspicion is confirmed when my father walks up to me after dinner.

"Does he know?" He asks calmly, as if we were discussing the weather.

"Yes." I confirm, matching his tone.

"You could have told us Lily, we would have accepted it." My father's voice is full of reassurance and comfort.

"I know that now, I just didn't realize it then." I say in defeat.

"It's never too late Flower." He just gives me a hug and leaves me to my thoughts. I never thought my dad was wrong before, but I do know.

* * *

><p><em>Anna's Point of View<em>

We stayed at the Burrow for a long time, but when I started falling asleep, mum said that it was time to go. She asked Grandpa to help carry me as we went home. Grandpa held on to me tightly, and Mum apparated us back to the house, but before Grandpa left I asked him if I could see him tomorrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry Anna I have to go to work." He told be as he ruffled my hair.

"That's okay." I respond eagerly, "Can I go with you? Please?" I beg. Grandpa looks from me to my mother with questioning and she just shrugs in response, a smile on her face.

"I guess I'll come pick you up in the morning." He says with a bemused look. I hug him and head straight to bed, I have a big day tomorrow.

When I wake up the next day I start getting ready right away. I ask mummy to do my hair like she did yesterday, and I put on my orange dress. Grandpa gets there around 8 and we leave right after breakfast. To be honest, I'm not all that excited to be going, I more excited to put my little plan into action.

When we get to the Ministry, I take in all of the magic around me. It's amazing. There are wizards and wands everywhere. I'm so glad that I came. Grandpa watches my face and starts laughing.

"You're just like your mother when she was your age." He chuckles.

"What was my daddy like at my age?" I ask. I see sadness cross Grandpa's face.

"Well the same really, I suppose." Is all he says in response.

"Does my daddy work here, Grandpa?" I ask, all innocently, I know that he does.

"Yes actually he does. He works where I work. I can show you his office if you want." He tells me as he ruffles my hair again. Success.

"I would like that actually."

"Alright, we better get to the offices then." He says with a smile, as he takes my hand and leads me through the ministry.

When we finally get there, after a terrifying elevator ride I might add, Grandpa leads me past office after office until he stops in front of one. The door is open a crack, and I can hear a man on the other side of the door talking.

"Well this is his office, but I think he's a bit busy at the moment so we can come back later." Grandpa says in a hushed tone. I nod at him and follow him to a bigger office that he tells me is his. I stay there for a while, but ask if I can use the bathroom he pointed out on the way in. He asks if I need him to come with me but I laugh and tell him that I can handle myself. I walk down the hallway and stop in front of the office Grandpa pointed out. I take a deep breath, and knock on the door.

* * *

><p><em>Scorpius' Point of View<em>

I hear a knock on the door, and am utterly surprised to see who's on the other side of the door. She's so little. Was she that little the last time I saw her? She looks just like Lily.

"Can I come in?" she asks in a small, clear voice. I'm at a loss for words so I simply nod. She walks in and sits in of the seats across from the desk, and I go back to my seat, still unable to speak.

"I'm Anna." She tells me, like I don't already know.

"Hello Anna, I'm Scorpius, your, er," I cut off not sure if I should continue.

"My father." She finishes for me. "I know, mummy has been telling me about you since I was old enough to understand. Her favorite story to tell me about is how you met." Anna says with a smirk. I've seen that smirk before, and suddenly I realize that she was the little girl I saw here with her mother ages ago, they were so close.

"Really? I didn't know your mother talked about me." I saw faintly, rather taken aback.

"She always talks about you actually." Anna tells me, seeming sad. "She cries about you too, when she thinks I'm asleep and can't hear her. Every night she cries for you, for as long as I can remember. I know she still loves you."

"How could you possibly know that?" I ask, still in a state of shock.

"Whenever we got out to dinner, and a nice man asks her to dance, she always tells him that she's married." Anna states matter-of-factly.

"Maybe she just didn't want to go out and dance. She is a pretty bad dancer." I respond.

"Well I thought that too until I asked her why she did it, and she told me that she gave her heart away a long time ago, but left before she got it back. She told me that she gave her heart away when she was fifteen, when she was sitting under a tree, and that she gave it to my daddy. Since you're my daddy, I guess that means you're the one she gave her heart to." Anna smiles when she's done explaining. She has Lily's smile.

"How do you know about all that?" I ask in bewilderment.

"I'm very perceptive for an eight year old." She tells me with another smirk. I can't help but laugh and shake my head.

"How did you get here?" I ask after another minute. I'm worried that she's here alone.

"Oh my Grandpa brought me with him. Mummy introduced me to them all yesterday. Well almost everyone, I still haven't met your family yet." She says with a small frown.

"Well I guess we'll have to fix that soon won't we." I smile at her, and am beyond pleased to see her face light up.

"Really? Can mummy come too?" She asks, so full of hope, that I can't tell her no.

"Well I guess we'll have to ask her that." I tell her.

"Alright! You can come over to dinner tonight and ask. I'll see you at seven." And she comes up and hugs me. I'm so surprised that I don't argue and the she kisses my cheek and leaves the office. What just happened?

* * *

><p><em>Lily's Point of View<em>

When Anna gets home from her day out with Grandpa, I pull them both into a hug, and promise Dad that we'll be over for dinner tomorrow night. He gives Anna a wink before he goes home using the Floo network. I have an annoying feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me this won't be ending well.

When I hear a gentle knock on the front door, I see Anna hide a smile, and that annoying feeling grows bigger. What the hell is going on? I open the door, and I understand the secret communication between my father and daughter. Before me is the clearly uncomfortable Scorpius Malfoy. I. Can't. Move.

"What are you going here?" I stutter, obviously shaken.

"Anna invited me for dinner." He tells me, lacking emotion in his voice. Well isn't that just a great start to the night.

"Oh she did, did she?" I turn to glare at Anna, who beams back at me. I sigh and say,

"Please come on in." I gesture to the house and he enters without meeting my eyes.

I finish making dinner, silently glad that I decided to actually cook a meal, rather than just order in. I put the chicken on the table, then put the potatoes, corn, and green beans next to it and call everyone to dinner.

"Hey, you know the rules; wash your hands before supper." I tell Anna who looks up at me like I took away her pie. I look over to Scorpius and nod towards the sink. Rules are rules. Hive gives me the 'what the hell' look but graciously washes his hands.

"With soap." I say before sitting down. I hear Anna Chuckle as she hands Scorpius the soap. He isn't laughing. Can this night get any more ridiculous? Probably.

After every one is done washing their hands, we sit down to dinner and begin eating, no one is talking, I would like to think that it's because of the wonderful meal I cooked, but I know that isn't the truth. I did not inherit the good cook genes from my Grandma Molly.

"Well this is awkward." Anna breaks the silence. With that said I can't take it anymore. I break into peels of laughter, completely uncontrolled hysterics. I know my face has gone tomato red from it, but I can't stop. Anna looks at me like I have three heads, before she starts laughing too. I look over at Scorpius, who is trying, and failing, to hold back his laugh. His face throws me over the edge further, and soon I'm doubled over, clutching my sides for support. It still isn't helping. After a good five minutes of nothing but snorts, cackles, and hoots, we finally settle down. I wipe the tears from my eyes, and look up at Scorpius who meets my gaze for the first time all night. I look at him as sincerely as possible and say the only thing I've constantly thought about for the past eight years, "I'm so, very truly, sorry for the pain I've caused you."

He just looks back at me, I can't bare to look at him anymore, the regret from decision filling me again. I start to cry, and I hear a chair move. I feel a pair of strong arms pick me up out of my seat, and pull me into a tight embrace.

"I forgive you." Is all I hear, as I sob more. I feel Anna's arms wrap around my waist, and I move to let her be more in the hug. We stay like that for an immeasurable amount of time. When we pull apart we finish supper, still not talking. Afterward I send Anna up to bed, and work on clearing the table.

"There's magic for stuff like that you know." I hear a voice from behind me.

"My mum always said that just because we can use magic, doesn't mean we should. I don't know I guess it kind of stuck." I look up into his grey eyes and smile. We work together silently until all the dishes are done. And then head into the living room to talk. The slight awkwardness is still there, but we just talk, like we did when we were younger, and soon that feeling is pushed aside. When it gets late and I realize the time I jump up startled.

"Oh my, you should be getting home. I'm sorry I didn't realize it got this late." I say, expecting him to agree.

He just looks at me and smirks, "Lily, I finally have you back in my life, do you think I'm leaving you for a moment so I can lose you again? I'm not going anywhere."

I smile the first real smile in years, "Good, neither am I." and with that we kiss again, How did I get this lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

I see everything in stills from my camera. I see the day Scorpius came back into my life. I see the day that we told our families that we were finally together, no one being all too shocked (with the exception of Uncle Ron who kept mumbling under his breath until Aunt Hermione smacked him upside the head.) I see the day that Rose had her baby boy, and named Scorpius and I godparents. I see the day that Albus married Alice Longbottom. I see the day that James met Abigail Thomas, and fell madly in love. I see the day Scorpius brought me back to Hogwarts, where he proposed at our tree. I see the day where I walked down the aisle with my father and officially became Lily Luna Malfoy. I see the day where I told Scorpius we were going to have a baby, and he fainted. I see the day, two months later, where I told him it was twins, and he fainted again. I see the day where we welcomed home our two sons, a red head and a blond. I see the day where we sent our little Anna to Hogwarts, and I didn't stop crying for days. I see all of these happy memories that remind me of who I am. I am the luckiest woman alive, and I owe it all to the man who stole my heart when I was nine years old. You aren't supposed to meet your soul mate when you're only a child, but then again Scorpius and I have never exactly been a normal couple. One thing is for certain. I'll never run away again, because I'm permanently caught.

**A/N**

**I just want to apologize for the length and thank anyone who has read this for doing so. This is my first story ever, and I mean the first time I've written anything creatively ever. Thank you all again and I would love to hear your input .**

**REVIEW PLEASE, even if you're telling me I'm awful (which hopefully you won't). I love constructive criticism. **

**Thanks again,**

**Liz**


End file.
